


wrap your arms around me

by ariabones



Series: Good Girl In Between [1]
Category: A Good Girl's Guide to Murder Series - Holly Jackson
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post Good Girl Bad Blood, Ravi is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariabones/pseuds/ariabones
Summary: A month since she witnessed Stanley get killed, Pip still can't fall asleep.
Relationships: Pippa Fitz-Amobi/Ravi Singh
Series: Good Girl In Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182530
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	wrap your arms around me

Pip couldn’t sleep.

It was nothing new to her. The past month since she’d witnessed Stanley get killed, sleep eluded her. She’d doze off, slipping into slumber only to violently wake up, the  _ bang bang _ of the gun echoing in her head.

She was so tired. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she wiped them away, resting her right arm over her eyes. Her left hand clenched the sheets beneath her.

“Please, please, please,” she begged under her breath. She just wanted one full night of sleep, without the memories of that night ruining it.

An ache settled in her chest and she dropped her right arm to clutch at her heart, a lump forming in her throat. A sob broke through and Pip slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn’t want to wake her parents and brother up.

She took a deep breath. In through her nose, out through her mouth. In and out. In and out. The ache still remained but it was less overwhelming.

She turned to her side, looking at the framed photo on her bedside table of her and Ravi, illuminated by the street lights outside her room. Ravi had his arms around her waist from behind as he pressed a kiss on her temple. Pip was smiling at the camera, her hands holding Ravi’s at her waist.

She found herself smiling, the ache in her chest lessening.

Pip closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep but just as she felt herself the edges of sleep in her consciousness,  _ bang. _

Pip sat up and grabbed her phone.

It rang six times.

‘...’ello’

‘Ravi,’ Pip could hear how her voice broke.

She heard Ravi’s sheets ruffle as he probably sat up.

‘Pip? What’s wrong?’ his voice was clearer, more awake.

‘I... I can’t sleep.’

There was a slight pause. ‘Do you want me to come over?’

‘Please,’ she said, a note of pleading in her voice.

She heard him get out of his bed, the squeak of his bed sounding through the phone.

‘I’ll be right there.’

True enough, minutes later, Pip heard the front door open from her bedroom. It was times like this she was glad her parents gave Ravi a key to the house. A stair creaked under weight, probably that seventh one and seconds later, her bedroom door opened.

Ravi entered her room, closing the door behind him. Pip scooted over and made space for him to slide in.

She faced him, glad the light from outside enabled her to see him.

‘Hey,’ he whispered.

‘Hi,’ she answered back. Their voices were low, barely above a whisper. Ravi stretched out his right arm and Pip moved to rest her head on his arm, her head tucked under his chin and face against his neck. Ravi’s left hand wrapped around her and Pip felt tears start to wet Ravi’s neck.

‘It’s okay,” he kissed her hair and held her tighter, ‘I’m here.’

Pip let the floodgates open and sobbed into her boyfriend’s neck, the sound muffled as Ravi whispered sweet nothings, rubbing her head and back in comfort as he periodically kissed her hair, her forehead.

Minutes later, once the tears ran dry, Ravi moved down her bed and rested his forehead against hers. They breathed each other in for a few seconds, sharing the air between them.

‘I’m taking half the nightmares away so try to get some sleep.’

Pip felt her mouth twitch into a smile and nodded, closing her eyes. She refused to move her forehead away from Ravi’s. A slight kiss on her nose was all she felt before she fell asleep till morning.


End file.
